Creating Peace
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Ricky Bowen and his once-again girlfriend Nini want to create peace with EJ and Gina along with proving to the other that no one will split them again, so they decide to invite the pair into their private time.
1. Calm Before the Storm

**Creating Peace  
**Chapter One - "Calm Before the Storm"

"I-I don't know about this Nini… what if something _happens_…"

While they had jokingly came up with this idea together, Ricky was scared _shitless_. He didn't expect that his girlfriend would go along with it and actually invite Gina to join them. Nor did he expect EJ to actually accept when he had manned up and cornered the boy in the boy's locker room and popped the proposal to the water polo captain.

Every second had them getting closer to it.

A foursome, with the two people who had almost caused their separation to be _longer_. If their interest in them had developed more, they might not even be in this situation. Even if Ricky had all but dated Gina at some point before she moved, it was still a little strange between them. The spark went out the moment he kissed Nini in that dressing room, causing a disconnect with the talented black girl who still had feelings and was none too impressed, on the inside, that Ricky was back with Nini after she left for five seconds. That sensation didn't last long, she _knew _he wanted Nini and that they would have gotten together anyway. Better apart than him possibly cheating on her.

Worse was that EJ _had _dated Nini and still had feelings for her, even if he had stated that he was happy for them.

"_Nothing_ is going to happen, Ricky," Nini said softly, shaking her head. She crawled up into Ricky's lap and began to kiss the boy, playing with his curls as their lips enjoyed each other's touch and taste. "Think of this as a little bit of fun! Maybe if we're lucky EJ will fall for Gina tonight and we'll have them off our backs. Like, did you _see_ her trying to get in his pants to make me jealous?"

"To be fair… I don't think you were involved in that. I also think he's interested too, since _he _brought the plane ticket back for her." Ricky revealed, having been told by Gina in one of their nightly text chats. They might not be _interested _or nearby, but they did have a lot in common.

Planting another small kiss to his lips, Nini giggled. "No, this was before prom. Big Red's the one who saw, he didn't tell you?"

"He didn't… but he's been a bit distracted with his own crush." Ricky chuckled, amused by his friends attempts at flirting.

"You're so cute when you chuckle, Ricky… Your dimples show off and they're the cutest thing, like, ever!" Nini snuggled the beautiful guitarist, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. Unwilling to let go, so if Ricky wanted to stand up he was taking her with him. "Looking back it wasn't really _cute_ being with EJ. He just wanted sex or to make out,"

Ricky went to _respond_ but Nini continued.

"Not that he wasn't _good _at both…" Nini moaned, involuntarily.

"Should I be threatened?" Ricky smirked, puffing out his chest. Only for a moment before he laughed, and leaned in for a kiss. "So how long do I have you to myself?"

"Since I let everyone _call _me a name just because you couldn't pronounce your 'a''s... I wouldn't be scared." Nini teased, kissing him with a quick peck. "We have a _little _time before they are meant to arrive."

Rolling over all of a sudden Ricky threw Nini back onto his bed. Pinning her down to the mattress while hovering over the girl; Their lips lingered inches apart shining from his desk lamp's warm glow, both able to feel each other's hot breath against their faces and bodies cling together in a passionate embrace. Nini constricted around the sexy hunk's waist, pressing their parts together to flood their bodies with a lustful fire. Both pairs of eyes were full to the brim with utter lust, a twinkle reflecting on the surface. A lust that brought them together into a kiss.

Their lips twisted together deeply, expressing the love they felt for one another. Ricky thrust down against Nicky's body, pushing her deeper into the soft mattress. They sprung back up so her pussy grinded back into his cock, covered only by a pair of purple lace panties soaked through. Ricky's silk boxers did nothing to stop his throbbing, melting Nini into their passionate kiss. The girl was _thrilled _that Ricky had gone with the silk boxers for tonight, while he looked _extremely _hot in his tight boxer briefs, Nini prefered the feel of his boxers.

Making out quietly on the bed for a few minutes, Nini's tongue eventually slipped inside Ricky's mouth. He began to hungrily suck away on the pinkness as she explored, moaning down his throat.

"You're so _beautiful_, Nini." Ricky whispered, between kisses. "I _never _should have suggested a break. I was so stupid."

"Don't talk." Nini moaned out, her fingernails running down Ricky's back. "Show me how much you love me… without touching my pussy _once_."

Ricky grinned. Unlike a _musical_, he knew how to win at this challenge.

When her fingers reached the waistband of his boxers, Nini released the boy to see what he would do. She was exposed from the waist up, handing over her body to Ricky with a lustful look in her eye. Nini left him with a kiss before Ricky rose up, overlooking her perfect body to see where he should start. She was so sexy and smooth, with perfectly curved hips to die for that complimented her perfect form. A goddess on earth. Nini's small but beautiful 30D breasts with their dark brownish nipples becoming the object of Ricky's desire the moment his eyes laid upon them. Of course the gaze was caught soon enough so before Ricky could make his move, Nini cupped them in her hands. Caressing them gently, rubbing the nipples with her thumbs. Moaning between small pinches on her tiny nubs.

He leaned in close and took the nub between his lips, drawing a moan from the half-asian girl's sweet lips. Her back arched up, pressing into Ricky's sexy six-pack as her sound grew deeper. Clawing at his back with the boy sucked on her tits, trapping the nub between his teeth. Running his tongue around it when, after a solid minute, he released it.

Neither were aware of the sounds at the door or chattering coming up the stairs, too focused on each other's sounds of pleasure to care for the outside world.

Ricky's hands traced up and down along Nini's slender hips to send ripples of pleasure throughout her body, wishing to please her without mercy. His fingertips barely touched the skin, milking out a shiver. The way her body shook made her moan wobble and grow louder than the last. Her hands threw out onto the sheets where Nini began to claw at the fabric in an attempt to calm herself. Ricky knew her body like the back of his hand, and every way to please her, even without trying. Hence why a simple touch and sucking her tit was having such a strong effect. His touch and passion was infecting Nini to the very core.

"And they couldn't wait…" EJ muttered from the doorway, trying to ignore Ricky and focus on what he could see of Nini's body.

Gina meanwhile was focused on Ricky's ass, thanks to the position that the boy was in. Blushing as his covered ass wiggled a little subconsciously. "Cute boxers, Ricky… And EJ shut up, it's not like _we_ didn't start already too,"

"You failing to make me bang you when I came to pick you up doesn't count." EJ retorted with a smug grin.

"Yeah but blowing you in the car sure does," Winking at the boy, Gina walked right into Ricky's bedroom and sat down beside the couple. She felt a little strange seeing her friends naked, especially her crush's girlfriend.

Regardless of that, Gina cupped Ricky's amazing jawline and brought their lips together.

Nini and EJ watched on in differing levels of jealousy, as Ricky and Gina shared a soft but passionate kiss. The addition of tongue into the kiss and the sheer length, earning the blanket a fisting in annoyance from Nini. Ricky's hands never left Nini, worshipping her like a goddess even when his eyes came to a close and he leaned into Gina's lips, melting. Her lips were warm and sweet with a spice from her flavoured lip gloss that drew Ricky closer to her. Adding a fire between them as he became hooked on her kiss once more.

Gina tried to pull Ricky away from Nini, claiming the hunk for herself. One of her hands was already running through the boy's light brown curls pulling him deeper into their kiss. She moaned into him and Ricky moaned back.

However, the boy opened his eyes when Nini started to undo the middle button to his boxers, fishing out his heavy seven-inch cock so she could stroke it as he made out with the wrong girl. Ricky's moan grew louder as Nini squeezes his shaft and soon enough breaks away from Gina. A strand of saliva hanging between their lips before it snaps. Ricky goes back down on his girlfriend and resumes kissing her, with the girl still stroking his meat.

It doesn't take long for Gina to pull Ricky away again after letting Nini kiss him, allowing the couple's tongues to explore. But she pulled him back to her nonetheless, kissing Ricky hard. Pulling the guitarist's tongue into her mouth as a _demand_ to claim its new territory. Her hands explored Ricky's bulky chest, feeling along his six-pack with a moan of delight and a grin around his lips. Gina found his nipples and massaged them with her nimble fingers, with both girls worshipping him. An attack on his sexy body while EJ was ignored. For the time being.

The older boy watching from the doorway as a fully dressed Gina and a underwear clad Nini openly worked on Ricky's body. The boy attempted to ignore that Ricky was in silk boxers with his cock _out_. Especially when he noticed when that Ricky wasn't as small as his mind had hoped.

Ricky was moaning loudly. One girl stroking his cock, twisting her wrist around the length to really milk him how he liked, another rubbed his little redish-pink nipples in circles as his tongue was forced to explore her mouth. It was too much. Their duel assault had Ricky pulling Gina away with his tongue extended, panting. She whined thinking the boy would go back to Nini's lips.

Instead of this, he pushed her into a kiss _with_ Nini. He and EJ throbbed the moment the girls' lips touched, a reaction which had EJ finally step inside. Ready to join if Ricky was good enough to make the girls kiss.

"Was… _not_ expecting that. Nice work, they're pretty hot together," EJ complimented, crossing his arms down in and X formation. The water polo captain hooked fingers into his shirt before beginning to peel it upwards, exposing his ripped chest in all its defined tan glory to his friends. Every inch of him was sexy curvy muscle that made Gina and Nini weak in the knees and _wet_. Ricky took one look and kind of half-shrugged. Boys were hot and all but he had seen EJ shirtless. He wasn't _that_ impressed. "Anyone coming over here to pull _my_ dick out, or going to make me do that myself?"

The girls, however, shared a smirk.

"When _you _two give us the show we gave you, we will _both _come over there and pull it out…" Gina purred, after getting a nod from Nini.

"I beg your pardon?" EJ choked, looking at Ricky with an idea of what the girls wanted. "No way am I doing that…"

"Then you're pulling yourself…" Gina smirked. "I'm sure Ricky will enjoy a _threesome _with two girls…"

Ricky's eyes lit up at her words, something that EJ couldn't have. So after a long second to groan and internally throw up in his mind, the jock marched right over to the three and pulled Ricky up away from them. He could see Ricky try to pull away and avoid the kiss, wanting a threesome without his old rival involved but there was no way of getting that. It was with a heavy sigh that EJ steered those annoyingly pink girly lips towards his own and smashed them together for a rough fiery kiss. Both of their eyes closed and faces scrunched up as they kissed, neither wanting it to go on longer than it had to.

However, there was no way they were getting away with a short kiss. Gina piped up. "One of you, add tongue or this becomes Girl Time."

The throb that _both _boys felt at the idea of that had them blushing and backing their crotches away from each other further.

"I don't see any tongue… do you, Gina?" Nini smirked at the boys, squeezing Ricky's cock _tight_.

Gina smirked as she reached out and groped EJ through his sweatpants. Squeezing hard. "Not one bit of it… you would think they weren't interested."

Breaking the kiss to moan in each other's faces as the girls groped them, the boys glared at the other boy. Hating their closeness and the foul taste of a boy on their lips. Though they couldn't deny that every fibre of their being wanted to fuck the girls brains out for making them do this.

"I'll do it," EJ hissed to Ricky, "I'm not sucking your tongue."

"Just _do _it… so I can get away from you…" Ricky hissed back, wanting to focus on the girls.

Rolling his eyes, the senior roughly kissed Ricky again. This time his lips parted and tongue ventured out, tracing across his old rival's closed lips much to his annoyance. Glaring as he made out with the younger boy, his tongue pushed hard but they were unwilling to open up. EJ tugged Ricky's curls but still he didn't open his mouth. So EJ pulled his tongue back with his lips still open. He was going to pull back and growl but suddenly there was something thick and wet inside his mouth, coarse and reluctantly feeling around the cavern.

The younger boy had _tricked _him.

'_YOU FUCKER!_' EJ's mind bellowed as he was forced to suck Ricky's damn tongue. It was a strange feeling to have a _boy's _tongue inside him but he continued this manipulated kiss. Their lips pressed together hard, not moving much as there was no passion between them.

"Don't stop." Nini commanded the boys as she slipped her way out from under Ricky.

The turned on girls shared a kiss to tease the boys with the sound of their wet lips touching, before the two girls lowered down the waistband of EJ's red sweats. Impressed to find that the hairy seventeen-year-old wore _no_ underwear for the occasion, allowing them the full view of his thick treasure trail leading a path down his middle of his chest right down into a thick black bush of wild curly pubes. A wild jungle of his ripe musk that intoxicated both girls and made Ricky's nose scrunch up.

While Gina had already known about the lack of underwear, Nini was thrilled that EJ was _excited _for this.

Her eyes weren't sure what they wanted to do: Following the thick V cut into his waist had her panties drenched in girly juices, but following down his jungle would lead her to his cock faster. Though she had seen it before, had it _deep_ down her throat and filling both other holes in the past, that had been months ago. So Nini was shamefully excited for a return to seeing EJ's monster of a cock. So Nini and Gina's eyes followed EJ's bush down until their fingers revealed the _thick_ base of his cock that was even girthier than Ricky's. Not by too much but still an impressive size for a boy their age.

Gina's mouth went dry. She was actually a virgin, having never gotten with a boy. She wanted Ricky or EJ as her first and after seeing things this thick she wondered if _other_ parts of her body were flexible. "Woah… I thought you might _actually_ have a shrimp dick pool boy… but woah."

Ricky and EJ's kiss ended as the girls perved on the base of that monster.

EJ smirked, pushing Ricky off of him. "Two woahs… I'm good with that."

"Oh please-!" Ricky started before the girls pulled down the rest to reveal it got _thicker_ in the middle and EJ's tip was nice and flared with a darkish pink. So while it only had half an inch on Ricky, it was _BIG_. "Woah…"

The older boy's smirk grew as all three sets of eyes zoomed in on his cock.

"I," Nini interrupted with a small giggle. She wasn't affected by the size, having experienced it plenty. "Didn't tell you two to stop kissing… so if you want my lips around _either_ of these, then get back to work boys!"

Ricky did something that _shocked _all three of them by grabbing the older boy and pulling him into a deep kiss. His mind still focused on the _thick _seven and a half-inch monster that had just been revealed. Eyes going wide as the lips smashed into his own, EJ didn't fight back out of shock. His lips were open when Ricky slipped inside and enticed his tongue out, with the curly-haired boy starting to suck way on EJ's as they kissed deeply. Even when the captain came to his senses there was no way to stop this, as something warm and wet ran along the flared head of his cock.

Nini, laying across Ricky's bed, swirled her tongue around the ridge of EJ's massive dick. Sending tingles of pleasure through the boy's sexy body as she teased him with a small moan of pleasure, turned on by EJ's impressive taste. He was dripping with ripe musk, deliciously coating the length of his cock. She couldn't resist it, so parted her lips and engulfed it, just as Nini's tongue pressed to the piss slit. Flicking up and down, knowing that the actor enjoyed having that spot teased.

Thrilled that Nini had chosen her ex, Gina's focus turned onto Ricky's _hotter _in her mind, seven inch beauty. The dark-skinned girl purring. "Sooo hot…"

Ricky moaned right down EJ's throat when he felt Gina's tongue touching the base of his cock, growing louder the further she moved up along the shaft. Throbbing as she copied Nini by swirling her tongue around its dark pink head, Ricky hesitantly put a hand to the back of Gina's head. She responded with a purr licking at his dick.

"Mm… fu-fuck, Nini," EJ moaned, "Can we stop kissing now?"

"If he's allowed to finger you…" Nina smirked, wanting the boys to know that her and Gina were now the ones in control.

"Not a hope in _hell_." EJ snapped, shooting a glare at Ricky's smug grin. Luckily she didn't stop sucking the tip of his cock, still teasing the sliit with that talented tongue of hers.

Ricky, who also didn't want to be kissing a boy a moment longer, weighed in his own opinion as Gina took a few inches into her untrained mouth. "Uhm… First off, woah this is weird! And second…"

He half-winced, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"If he means _not_ kissing him anymore… EJ can finger me instead?"

"Well… I was just going to say that he could eat me out instead… but if you want to feel a finger up there babe, who am I to say no?" Nina purred. "There you go EJ, kiss or _finger_…"

Groaning at how slutty that move had been from Ricky and that it cost him eating out his ex, EJ brought two fingers to his lips and started to drool over the digits. Watching this act with vested interest, the two girls hungrily opened their mouths wider and encapsulated their large cocks. Trapping them in a warm wet seal of bliss, with two tentacle-like tongues wrapping around the thick lengths to worship them like the boys deserved.

Nini moaned at the powerful taste of EJ's dick as she bobbed up and down along its shaft, working her way into deepthroating his cock in a matter of minutes. She started off at the head teasing him, both knowing she could _happily_ face fucked hard and not gag once. Something Ricky was glad EJ taught the girl as he could spend a long while fucking away at Gina's hot mouth as she laid there slobbering on his dick, in love with the taste and thickness filling her throat. So it came as no surprise when EJ's fingers wove their way into her hair and slammed balls deep right down Nini's throat. Making it _bulge_ right in front of Gina's shocked eyes.

"Suck it properly!" He growled with lust dripping from his voice. He pulled Nini back and forth hard on his dick, fucking his huge monster right down into the girl.

"Fuck…" Gina let the cock slip from her mouth before getting even half way, "Trying to get that thing down to her stomach or something?"

"Rather it down your throat?" EJ smirked.

Deciding to tease _both_ boys, Gina flicked Ricky's dick with her tongue. She tilted her head low and eyes up, giving the boys a sexy slutty face. "Kind of…"

"Well how about you crawl over and take over, Nini can suck _smallie _there…" EJ teased, hoping that it got on Ricky's nerves that he was bigger.

"Says the guy too scared to get fingered," Ricky said despite it bugging him. Regardless, it had Nini crawling over back to where she belonged. Lovingly lapping at _his _dick before taking it _deep_ down her throat so he wasn't ignored after all this. Deepthroating her perfect boyfriend.

"If Ricky was a _real _man… he could eat me out as she did so." Gina purred, wanting to feel the sexy brown haired boy's tongue on her pussy.

Gulping, Ricky looked down to Nini as she sucked him. "Um… C-can I?"

"You haven't been fingered yet." Nini glared, before groaning when she felt her boyfriend's cock throbbing. "But _fineeee…"_

"_You_ are the best girlfriend ever!" He exclaimed, pulling away from her face before finding a comfortable spot on the floor to lay down. Cock in hand waving it about with a proud smile on his face. The seven-inch cock throbbed in Ricky's palm, looking delicious to both of the girls. They wanted nothing more than to swallow it or ride it, hell even watching Ricky slap it to the palm of his other hand was turning them on. "Nini could you strip Gina while she learns to suck dick? I'll be waiting for you down here, beautiful."

Sadly neither girl was sure who he called beautiful, so both cooed.

Exactly the reaction he wanted.

Nini wasn't too happy about it, but did as asked in crawling behind Gina and lowering her tights over the black girl's round, toned ass. She was perfectly smooth and easy on the eyes, especially with the hot pink holes hidden back there. Nini got an idea for the boys, like she could read their minds. So while easing the tights lower, her tongue ran up between Gina's crack.

"Damn Nini, if I knew you were into girls, I wouldn't have invited more over for _threesomes_…" EJ purred, as he watched his ex-girlfriend licking the darker skinned girl's hole.

Nini rolled her eyes as she came away from Gina's pink hole, "My moms are lesbians, I'm not _into _girls but i'm accepting enough to try. Want to finish tasting Gina, Ricky?"

She didn't like the moaned out 'Oh yeah…' that came from said boy.

Cockslapping Gina, who had barely managed to get three inches past her lips yet, EJ cockily smirked. She looked good with some precum smeared into her cheek, and he felt like this was minor revenge for the punch incident. "You heard him slut, go get on his face before I ram this down your throat."

"Who said I _don't _want that…" Gina purred, while moving towards Ricky.

"Oh please, you wish I fit down that tight throat." The boy snorted aloud.


	2. The Set Up

Chapter Two - "The Set Up"

Ricky was all too happy to watch Gina's pretty face smirk at him as she crawled over the length of his sexy naked body, with his hands moving to the sexy dancer's perfectly curved hips and following along her shapely body. Moaning at the smoothness of her skin, but not as loud as when he _enjoyed_ worshiping Nini's body. He came to a silent stop once there was a hot pink pussy hovering mere inches from his lips. Gulping as she dripped a drop of juice onto his lips, Ricky knew he couldn't hold back. In one swift movement, he latched his lips around her dripping snatch and ran his tongue the full length. Just like that, she was clean. But instantly flooded again from feeling Ricky started to eat her out with an unexpected hunger.

"OH my god!" The virgin girl screamed with pleasure, feeling the tongue deep in between her pussy lips.

"He can't be _that _good…" EJ muttered.

Nini spanked EJ when she got up from the bed then made her way over to Ricky. She got on her knees before speaking, "Oh lay off. She's never been eaten out, and Ricky's a _pro_. Study and eat out is a fun game, you and Gina should try it some time… alone."

EJ rolled his eyes. "Just suck your boyfriend, Nini… stop trying to set us up."

"You would be so cute," Nini muttered under her breath before taking Ricky's cock into her hand and slapping it to her tongue.

Trying to ignore the comment, EJ reached out and laced his fingers through Gina's hair and pulled the darker-skinned girl onto his cock. "Go on, you _wanted _it…"

Widening her lips and trying to relax her jaw, Gina took the thickness into her mouth. Forcing herself low onto his monster of a cock with a loud gag and couch, unable to take the full thing like Nini had. So Gina pulled off and caught her breath before going back in. Just as she went to try swallowing it, EJ tugged her back, only letting a few inches inside. Taking this slow, _easing_ Gina down the length of his monstrous dick. It helped that she was moaning around it, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body thanks to the tongue buried deep between her pussy lips. Eating away at her juices. EJ felt oddly thankful to Ricky for making this lesson easier on Gina. She would be a deepthroating champ in no time at all.

Not that he would ever say anything, he could take that forced _kiss _as his thanks.

Nini bobbed along the length of Ricky's cock slower than she had with EJ, taking her time feeling his dick fill her throat to the brim, catching precum on the tip of her tongue and Ricky throb against the walls of her throat. His deep moans even around Ginah's completely soaked pussy was making Nini smile and feel warmer, so she added a little tongue to the mix. Really worshiping the boy.

It took a while, but soon Gina was _finally_ nearing the end of EJ's dick. However, she was not nearly as flexible as she thought there, as her jaw was straining and the full thing just couldn't fit. So instead she stroked the slick base, just sucking the tip nice and fast.

"Oh fu-fuck… yeah," EJ's moans were low, in the back of his throat. "Suck my dick, Gina! Phew, you might _actually_ milk me!"

Pulling off with a pop and a smirk, Gina looked back at Nini as she bobbed on Ricky's impressive cock. "Shall we let them _finish _or should we make them earn it?"

"They're boys. They earn it, or we just finish each other," Nini giggled, on board with an evil plan of Gina's for once.

Gina grinned, as licked at the tip of EJ's monsterous cock. "Then I think it's time for these boys to stop expecting _us _to do the work for them and actually _fuck us_… don't you think, Nini? If they do something _for _us..."

"Oh and what _something_ do you mean?" Purred Nini, finishing off with a flourished lick along the underside of Ricky's dick. Leaving him throbbing, dripping precum but unfinished.

"Maybe It's time, one of these _boys _becomes a real man and _sucks _the other, like they make us to…" Gina smirked.

Ricky and EJ gulped. Luckily for Ricky, he had a mouthful of pussy juice.

"_W-what?_" They squeaked.

"Oooh… they _sooo_ should…" Nini grinned.

"I mean…" Ricky's throat went dry, unable to believe he was about to admit this. "Um… when we were broken up and all, I was staying at Big Red's place and he _kind of_ sucked my dick so I would feel better. And I might have… maybe owed him one back."

"Then you know how to _suck _cock… EJ would _love _an experienced male mouth…" Gina teased.

"Do I have to?"

"Nah, EJ can suck _you_." Nini replied, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Oh thank fuck…" Ricky sighed.

The grin turned into an evil smirk. "EJ can suck you… as you suck him."

Slamming the back of his head down into the floor, Ricky groaned. Both in pain and suffering when both girls climbed off him to leave the space completely open for EJ to take over. "_Please_ don't make us!"

Gina grinned and offered a just as _evil _second option.. "I mean we _could _let them off… if they make out while grinding their sexy large cocks together…"

"_Anything_ not to suck a dick!" EJ said while extending a hand to Ricky, pulling the boy up to his feet. They had already kissed three times now and this got them a step closer to fucking some tight pussy, so was well worth it. Hence why EJ reached between them and took both cocks in his hand, stroking them together roughly as he went in for a kiss.

"Oh no… on the floor boys. We want a proper grinding hump." Nini ordered.

"You're kidding me…" EJ whined, looking over to her. At least he got to let go of Ricky's dick.

"Floor _or _bed, you boys choose but you know what we want." Gina added.

Biting his lip a moment before he threw Ricky back onto the floor with a thud then crawled on top of the boy. Feeling their heat and stiffness mingle together was a strange sensation for both boys, one that had them giving each other weird looks as their dicks grinded together. One that got worse when their lips came together for a soft reluctant kiss.

"_Really _kiss if you want to fuck us _boys_…" Gina smirked.

"How about you come _make us_?" Ricky retorted with a slight pinkness to his cheeks, bucking up into EJ's dick.

"Now now baby, you _know _that we are in control here boys." Nini chuckled, as she moved onto the bed. The girls sitting on it in a position that they could happily watch the boys.

Both boys rolled their eyes, then leaned back into each other's lips. Acting like lost lovers as they forced passion into the kiss. Lips twisted and tongues curled together to deepen the heated make out session to no end. Their lips went like crazy dry humping each other, both cocks slipping against the other's slick length. EJ even interlocked his fingers with Ricky's, leading his hands up above his head before suddenly taking the boy by the wrists and breaking their kiss only for a moment to hiss at the boy. Commanding he moan daddy before their lips crashed together again, fire sparking between the teenage boys. With one humping the other, whose hands were held down above his head.

A moment later, around the kiss, the girls heard a sudden moan from Ricky. "Daddy…!"

Content with the boy, EJ pushed himself away and came over to a surprised Nini. She backed up a moment before roughly pinning and girl and jamming two fingers into the girl. She gasped at the controlling force, moaning a moment later. Ricky was shocked. They were passionate together, not rough like that. He wondered if she liked it that way. Interrupting his thoughts, Gina came over to Ricky and straddled his waist. Putting both hands to his broad pecs and pushing the shocked boy down as she placed her pussy over his dick, grinding into it. Ricky's eyes widened in surprise, his pink lips slightly ajar with his breath escaping through them. She half-glared at the boys, "Ugh, just shut up and someone fuck me already! This cherry needs to be popped!"

"Seems like this _gets _that job…" Ricky purred, pushing his cock up and _taking _her.

Screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Gina felt her inside reshape around his dick. Taking the full seven-inch piece of meat _deep_ into her virgin pussy, juices flooding around the throbbing shaft. "Unnngh… holy sh-shit! Fuck me, Ricky!"

Her screams of pleasure were soon joined by the moans of Nini, as beside them on the bed, EJ had climbed on top of his ex-girlfriend and while staring down at her face, he lined up and _slid _in without prep.

Not that she needed it. The moment she felt EJ's monster slam inside her pussy, filling it up with its mighty girth she moaned. "Fuck me daddy!"

Ricky furrowed his brow. She never called _him_ daddy. He retaliated by pulling his cock out and pushing back inside Gina. Then he did this action again. Pulling out and slamming deep with all seven-inches, making sure his balls slapped against her smooth ass with each powerful thrust. Ricky bit his lip trying to focus on getting these thrusts harder, even putting both hands to Gina's lips and lifting his knees up a little for better movement in his hips. Fucking the virgin girl deeply, pounding right up against her G-spot without even trying. And hell did it make her tighten up like there was no tomorrow. Ricky threw his head back moaning as she took the length of his cock. A smirk crossed his lips at the sound of Gina's overwhelming pleasure.

To show off his smug face, the boy looked over to EJ only to see he _gently_ had a hand around Nini's throat. Nothing to cut the air off, he could tell he wasn't really gripping tight, but it made his heart skip a beat seeing her getting into something like that. The boy _wondered _if he wasn't able to give Nini everything she wanted sexually.

Seeing a frown cross over Ricky's face, Gina guided the boy over to her. Then she stripped off her crop top to reveal her 30B tits with their dark chocolate nipples and jiggly bounce every time his dick pushed up into her. This wiped that frown from his face into a lustful stupor, absentmindedly drawing Ricky's hands up along her hips towards them.

Ricky took Gina's breasts in his hands, feeling the marshmallows bounce as he fucked her. He squeezed them firmly, enticing a yelp from her lips.

"God you're so tight and hot, Gina…" He moaned, still wildly thrusting his hips. Getting balls deep in her bald pussy, filling it to the brim with his big dick. Feeling Gina stretch around his length, reshape to fit his cock and his cock alone.

Forever she would take the shape of the first dick ever put inside, a mold no other boy could change. Something that made Ricky smirk; EJ may know some things on how to please Nini in ways he didn't yet, but Ricky had gotten both these girl's virginities and first kisses. His own _ego _growing that compared to a stud like EJ, girls wanted _him_.

"Feels so damn good on my dick!"

Gina's moans filled the bedroom as Ricky's cock _slammed _her virginity away, outdoing the moan managing to escape from Nini as she enjoyed the thickness of her ex boyfriend's monstrously thick cock once more.

For just a moment EJ's hand tightened around Nini's neck, forcing a gasp from the girl as she struggled to breath. But he relented quickly and focused his aggression on another part of her body. Nini, despite his size, was _tight_. Feeling like there was a warm, wet vice around his seven and a half-inch dick no matter what he did. So the buff stud started to ram her harder. Drowning out the moans of Gina with the loud slap of skin against skin, with EJ's waist and balls pounding into Nini with each thrust.

"You are _such _a dirty little slut, aren't you Nini…" EJ purred. "I bet Ricky won't give you what you _crave_…"

He fucked her deep, fast and hard. Using a strength that had Ricky gaping; EJ however thought this was child's play. He could go harder with ease and really ruin the girl if he wanted to. But even Nini couldn't handle that. So he continued to hammer the pretty girl's pussy with a little 'mercy' right in front of her jealous boyfriend.

"Answer me!"

"No!" Nini gasped, fingers turning white as she clawed at the bed. Her legs, wrapped around EJ, were shaking as orgasm rocked her body. Allowing him to move faster with the flood of hot juices. "He… needs… t-to stop treating me… like I'm weak!"

"Mmmm…" Gina moaned out, unaware of what she had just _hinted _at wanting.

Ricky's hands moved back to the black girl's hips. He wanted to watch them jiggle, but there was something else on his mind now. Ricky's knees pulled in, firmly pressing into his bed so he was fully stable. Then in a move that took the three by surprise, he thrust inside her with a power that made her scream louder than EJ could fuck Nini. Without any mercy he pulled back and rammed her pussy again, feeling like his thick dick was going to split Gina in two. "God you're a slut. Barely suck my dick before you want EJ's to choke you, then you moan for him when I bang you? If I didn't know better… I'd say- NGH- you want EJ,"

"I-I want his _BIG _cock inside of me!" Gina cried out in response, moaning loudly as the brown haired boy jackhammered her pussy with a passion the girl never thought possible. Rocking her body with new sensations.

"What's wrong-" Ricky slammed hard into Gina, making both EJ _and_ Nini jealous. "With mine!"

"N-Nothing! IT'S SOOOOOO GOOD!" She moaned back, crying still from the pleasure of her first cock inside.

"Then you don't. Need. His!" Ricky slammed her between words.

He just didn't expect the lustful _desperate _purr from his girlfriend. "She might not need his… but I need some of _that_… now…"

"_What?_" EJ whined, giving a look as he slowed down moving inside. Still ramming her G-spot just not as furiously. His blue eyes shimmered with lust, "But I'm about to cum!"

"Go cum on Gina… I need some of my man…" Nini purred, _loving _that side of Ricky even if she hated that it took EJ and Gina to get it out of him. She had _never _felt un-attracted to Ricky, but seeing him like that was turning on a level of desire that she had never felt before.

"_Seriously_?" He pulled out with a growl, unwilling to release his dick from her pussy. "This is so unfair! He just said she doesn't need my dick!"

"Mmm… but I _need _his." Nina growled lustfully.

"Then come get some, beautiful…" Pulling out slowly, Ricky's slick cock slapped down to his waist. Resting against his deep V-line, looking like the most delicious thing in the world as the light caught on the strands of teenage juices flowing down the length. EJ would deny it for life, but even he was a little turned on by the view. "I'll give you what you need,"

With a groan of protest from EJ, Nina pulled herself off of the thick larger cock and quickly moved over to her boyfriend, smashing their lip together in a heated lip pair kissing out with no care to Gina and EJ watching them, unaware of how they were turning both of them on further with EJ's cock throbbing as he watched his ex submitting to body of his surprising decent sized rival.

"I-If you want me off your boy's dick, you _have_ to earn it." Gina spoke once the kiss ended, the dark skinner girl having to wait for the numerous _after _kisses to finish as well. The couple seemed to struggle pulling away from kissing each other. "And boys… I don't want to be empty for a _second_. So find a way to make me switch."

EJ growled, not liking that he was losing control of this situation but if Gina was going to be the hole he was getting, she was going to _feel _it.

Wiggling her fine ass, Gina smirked. "Come on, EJ… Come get me."

With the thought of taking a hole Ricky _hadn't_ infecting his horny mind, the co-captain of the Water Polo team couldn't stop himself. Quickly moving over, the older boy lined up with the girl's virgin ass and using his own pre-cum and Nini's juices as lube, he forced his way _into _the tightest hole he had ever experienced.

Gina clenched her teeth and came close to screaming as half his monster slipped inside her. She constricted around both dicks, coming very close to milking them both then and there. Both boys were able to feel each other _through_ Gina, their two cocks grinding together buried deep within her tight hot holes.

It didn't last long, for as much as Nini wanted her boyfriend, Ricky wanted her _just _as much.

It took a great deal of strength to slide his cock _out_ of Gina and let EJ pick her up off the bed, but Ricky was quickly rewarded by watching his girlfriend sit on him reverse cowgirl and slide her used pussy right down onto his fat dick. When he stopped moaning at her warm pussy's embrace, the boy hesitantly reached up and took a fistful of her ponytail.

Earning a _nice _long moan from said boy.

"Oi, Bowen," EJ set Gina on the edge of Ricky's bed, her knees sinking in. The water polo captain had her by the wrists, allowing for a powerful relelntless anal fucking. "Get Nini on the other side, they can repay us for all that kissing."

"Best idea, you have _ever _had." Ricky grinned, Nina rolling her eyes at the sexy dopey smile on the boy mixing with the lustful bliss. Her boyfriend was a _dork _and she _loved _it.

Neither of the girls could complain, however, once the boys had them in place. Nini's hands set to an expedition _all over_ Gina's sexy naked body as their lips played with heated kisses and more than enough tongue shared between them, meanwhile the boys were trying to outdo each other in how well they could fuck the girls. EJ pulled Gina back by the wrists into his seven and a half-inch thickness, the deeply tanned and throbbing length buried balls deep in her ass making it jiggle. Ricky pulled Nini's hair, breaking the lesbian kisses so he was able to hear how much she _loved_ getting her pussy destroyed. Nothing like their slow, sexual love making.

This sex was for the fun of it and _despite _the addition of EJ, he was loving it.

"Moan for me babe, I want to _hear _you the same way you moaned for him…" Ricky purred, jealousy laced in the lust.

Opening her mouth wider, Nini's moans became louder for the sexy boy. She could feel the boy's hand lacing all over her body, making her feel hotter. Not just slamming her pussy, but targeting that magical spot inside. "RI-RICKY! God I love you!"

Ricky thought that was going to be an 'i love your dick' but was pleasantly surprised. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a _heated _kiss. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, EJ focused on watching his cock disappear inside Gina's tight ass. Fucking her deep and hard, making sure she felt every inch inside her. "Your ass is gonna fuckin' milk me! Want some hot spunk in your ass, Gina?"

Gina shook her head, moaning out what she wanted from the stud instead. "N-no dude. C-Cum on my… p-pussy…"

"Y-you mean _IN_, right?" EJ fucked her harder, wanting the girl to let him go inside like Nini never had.

"N-No on… I wanna _lap _it up…" Gina purred, confusing the older boy.

Hearing those words had Ricky grunting and throbbing _hard_ inside Nini. The boy stood up on his bed between the girls, proudly sliding the slickness in between their soft lips. A hand on the back of both heads as Ricky fucked their lips together, moaning when they finally got the picture and started to make out around his tip. Two pairs of tongues lapped at his sexy seven-inches, teasing him closer to orgasm.

Gina and Nini flinched when his cock suddenly erupted without warming, but both girls moved their tongues back to his tip and captured as much of his hot spunk as they could. Both tongues getting coated in ropes of cum, even a little on their faces. Which of course they licked off each other. Ricky stroked his meat, watched the girls battle it out for his cum. Their tongues sharing it around inside their mouths trying to get his hot, sweet cum to themselves.

"Holy…" He almost fell off the bed, feeling weak in the knees. "God that was hot!"

"Not bad Bowen…" EJ smirked, watching the scene as he continued pounding Gina's tight hole.

Gina licked her lips, amazed by the taste of cum mixed with the strawberry lip gloss on Nini. Moaning as the cock filled her ass, she commanded something. "Cum on my pussy, EJ! Fuck pl-please do it! I _need_ more cum!"

Smirking over at Ricky collapsed on the bed and making out with his girl, EJ questioned. "What do you think Bowen, _fill _her ass with my nut or ice this pussy with my cream?"

"As if I would _ever_ pass up watching a girl eat herself out, man. Ice that puss!"

Nina moaned from the thought, her lust growing as she began planting kisses on every reachable part of her boyfriend. Hoping to get a _second _round. "Mmm, come on EJ…"

Pulling out with an ear-to-ear smirk on his handsome face, EJ happily flipped the black girl over. Taking his massive cock and pressing it to her pussy as he stroked its full length, beating it off at a furious pace.

"_FUCK!_" He roared, unleashing a good few jets of hot cum right up against her pussy. 'Icing' it with his hot cum.. There was so much and it was so hot Gina wasn't sure what to do but moan. Wondering how she could lick up every glob of EJ's hot spunk. "Now lick that up like a good girl… Damn you two got a lot outa me."

"Oh, I plan on enjoying _every _drop…" Gina grinned.

The eyes of both naked boys were on the dark-skinned girl as she flexed a little before _moving _into effortlessly lifted both legs behind her head, bending herself in half and diving right into her pussy like this was nothing new to her. Lapping away at the gallons of hot boy cum now icing her now sensitive spot. Digging between the lips to taste all the precum Ricky pumped inside her combined with the delicious spunk EJ just coated her with. Sadly after a good few long licks it was gone, but she wasn't done. Suckling at her clit for a while releasing moans of utter pleasure, Gina watched both boys become hard as rocks for her. So she enjoyed her gaping hole teasingly, moaning just for them. In fact, even Nini looked hungry watching this view.

EJ glanced at Ricky, nudging the boy. "Um, h-how long do you have the place to yourself?"

"Few hours…" Ricky moaned, wanting to slide into Gina's gaping ass as she ate herself out. "Hanging around a while?"

"I think I could stand being around you for a bit longer…" EJ smirked playfully.

The boys watched as Nini crawled over to Gina and began _licking _her clit alongside Gina's own tongue. With their cocks throbbing back to life, Ricky and EJ agreed that this party was just beginning.


End file.
